Virus
Viruses are one of the Corruptions that you can play as in the normal Databrawl. It is also a Public character in the RP Version. The Virus and Malware have the same objective in the game, which is to conquer the Dataverse. They also share the exact same stats in the normal Databrawl. Lorewise, Viruses tend to be a bit different from Malware behaviorally. For example, lorewise, Viruses prioritize collecting Program Hearts over Bits, which is why in the Virus base in the game, there are more Program Hearts collected than Bits. This does not mean that Viruses ignore Bits entirely though. Just like the Malware, Viruses have Captured Programs who mine Bits for them endlessly. However, due to the prioritization of Hearts over Bits, they also tend to have less Captured Programs than the Malware do. Viruses focus more on complete destruction than looting and taking control of areas. Viruses also lean more towards speedy attacks with sharp weapons that do low damage. Also, like all Corruptions, Viruses are capable of infecting Programs and other good software both when alive and when deceased. Standard-class Virus Information Standard Viruses are, well, the standard class variant of Viruses. They are the mascots of the Virus species. They have pointed, cone-shaped heads, bodies, and hands. Lorewise, overall they are rounded in skill. They also have upgraded variants (see "Ranks" section). Weapons * Virus Dataminer * Mines * Virus Battleaxe * Virus Warhammer * Virus Sword * Virus Knife * Data Chunk * Data Star * Virus Baseball Bat * Virus Mace * Virus Bit Miner * Virus Chakram * Virus Hatchet Class Variants There are other class variants of Viruses besides the Standard class, which is the mascot of the Virus species. * Virus Particle * Virus Byte *Virus Nybble * Virus Swifto * Virus (Standard - Already in this page) * Virus Biggum * Virus Brawler * Virus Hefter * Virus Irona * Virus Summoner * Virus Bodier * Virus Titan * Virus Host There are also two captured variants of Viruses that aren't exactly "class variants" but rather are more like "roles": Malware-captured and Punished. Rank Variants Class variants can also have different rankings. Viruses can move up in their ranking via actively fighting and eating Program Hearts, although it may take years (in Dataverse time) for them to become ready to upgrade. Upon becoming ready and upgrading to a higher ranking, they are provided accessories to match their rank, and their body structure changes somewhat. In order of most basic to highest quality, the list of ranks (after "Standard" rank, the most basic) are: Advanced Virus Advanced Viruses are upgraded versions of Viruses. RobloxScreenShot20191123 131311389 (ADVANCED VIRUS).png|Advanced Virus Elite Virus Elite Viruses are even further upgraded versions of Viruses. They are the upgrade stage that comes after Advanced. Master Virus Master Viruses are even further upgraded versions of Viruses. They are the upgrade stage that comes after Elite. Grandmaster Virus Grandmaster Viruses are even further upgraded versions of Viruses. They are the upgrade stage that comes after Master. Corruption-virus-malware-class-ranks-rankings-developer-showcase.png|Standard-class Virus ranking forms (left) as seen in a Corruption Ranking form concept illustration made by Dunc on Sept. 16, 2019. Prime Variants The rankings also have an upgraded form called "Prime". The Prime form is the rank at its highest potential. An individual in their Prime form cannot be upgraded any further unless updated by their software provider, or unless they train on their own and ascend in rank. Presumably, "Grandmaster Prime" is the highest possible ranking form: Virus Prime Standard-ranked Viruses who have reached their maximum potential. Standard-prime-corruption-virus-malware.png|Standard Virus Prime as seen in a Corruption Prime form concept illustration made by Dunc on Sept. 16, 2019. Advanced Virus Prime Advanced-ranked Viruses who have reached their maximum potential. Currently has no design. Elite Virus Prime Elite-ranked Viruses who have reached their maximum potential. Currently has no design. Master Virus Prime Master-ranked Viruses who have reached their maximum potential. Currently has no design. Grandmaster Virus Prime Grandmaster-ranked Viruses who have reached their maximum potential. Currently has no design. Alternate Types Not only are there different class variants of Viruses, but there are also alternate types of these class variants. The most commonly seen type is the default type, which is the mascot of the Virus species: * Pretty * Shy * Default * Love * Muscle * Furry * Hollow * War Notable Viruses * Vyrus * Vilnav * Polymorphic * The other people in Vyrus' squad other than Polymorphic * Vivi * Vonroe * Vironica * Vragonia * Velga * Vexus More Facts * There is a Restricted character called Ice Virus. It is a blue, Standard-class, Standard-rank Virus with "ice" effects applied to it. It is a reference to old character submissions that suggested adding an "Ice Virus" to the game. A reference to "Ice Virus" character submissions can also be seen in Databrawl Hubworld, where it is categorized as a bad example of a character submission. * There is a Restricted character called "Laughing Virus". It is a Standard-class, Standard-rank Virus. Upon first glance it appears normal, however, when a player presses a voiceline key (Z,X,C,V,B,N,M) while using it, it will play a laughing audio with Virus voice effects applied to it. This is the only voiceline it has. Its in-game description reads as follows: "bruh look at this duuuuude" * Viruses have an army symbol, which looks like a pink "V" made out of two close-together curves. More Images corruption-virus-malware-army-symbols-icons (VIRUS CROP).png|Virus army symbol huh-emote.png|The "Huh" emoji from Databrawl's Discord server. virus_economy(may11-2018).png|"virus_economy" concept art drawn by Dunc from May 11, 2018. Virus_Battleship_Concept(june4-2018).png|"Virus Battleship" concept art from June 4, 2018. disgust-virus.png|Disgusted Virus emoji from Databrawl's Discord server. Virus.png|A standard-class standard-rank default Virus, as seen on the game team selection screen in Databrawl's Battle Mode. (5-28-2019)(corruption expressions).png|Virus facial expressions as seen on a Corruption facial expression drawing sheet made by Dunc on May 28, 2019. Category:Characters Category:Corruptions Category:Template documentation